Where I belong!
by PikachuGirlXx
Summary: It was just a wish! A stupid child wish! And now... now... i don't know how to get home. What happened? I wished upon a shooting star. I didn't know it would actually come true... then again, i never have wished on a shooting star before. What should I do! (First time I've thrown myself into the craziness of an anime world!) R
1. A Shooting Star! My Foolish Wish!

I hate most days. My life is so boring. Some days are cool, but the only time I feel like myself is when I watch Anime. Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, DBZ, any Anime you name it. I've seen it. I just smile at the thought, maybe, just maybe, one day I could be sucked into one of these worlds. It feels like its were I belong the most. The only place I belong. My parents yell a lot, I can't stand school, and I enjoy being a simple otaku.

I think it was one day when I came home from a horrible day at school. And the day just got worse when my parents came home and started yelling at me. I sat in my room all night with nothing but the new One Piece episodes to keep me satisfied. I finished the last new episode and climbed out my room window. I love looking at the moon when it's full. But something felt different. I looked and saw a shooting star. The first time ever! I've never seen a shooting star! It was beautiful! But what to wish for? I closed my eyes.

_'I wish I could join the world of One Piece.'_

I opened my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah right," I said. "Like that'll ever happen." I laughed some more before climbing into my room then into my bed and going to sleep.

There was no way I could have prepared for what happened the next day.

**So what do you think? I made this short, should I continue? You tell me! Later :)**


	2. Dream come true! I Meet Captain Luffy!

I came into my room. I was planning on rushing to the computer, watching some Anime. I tripped over a box on my way in.

"Ow! Fuck!" I cursed and grabbed the box. It was for me. The return address was covered by a thick layer of white out. I shook the box. No sound. I opened it. A piece of paper was taped to the bottom. I ripped it off and read.

_Who do you trust the most? Tell them to come along!_

I thought. My closest friend? The one I trust the most? I suppose... that would be my friend Jaihan.

_You own a weapon, we know you do._

A weapon? I turned and saw my archery bow and arrow resting against my target near my TV. I couldn't practice much in this cold weather.

_You'll find a fruit. Eat it if you dare. _

A fruit? Was this thing serious? I shook the box. Nothing. No fruit here. Then I thought about it. I reach in my coat pocket, pulling out the apple I had. Or at least, I thought it was an apple. It was a red, swirly, weirdly shaped, fruit, the swirls were black. I read the note again. Then looked at the fruit. It was in my pocket. Was it poisoned? It doesn't say it is. Then again, it doesn't say it isn't. Only one way to find out.

I popped the whole fruit in my mouth. I chewed. It was gross. I swallowed and washed it down with some water.

"This is ridiculous." I coughed. I took a look at what I was wearing. My school uniform. Something told me I should change. That I should pack.

I went back into my room and pulled out a back pack. I threw in clothes, some snacks, my phone, twenty dollars, that was all. I zipped it up. And changed. I threw on some red shorts that came to my knees, a white tank top, and a red vest. Then I tied up my recently straightened, brown, hair. I grabbed my house phone. Calling Jaihan.

He picked up after a while.

"Whats up Lucy?" He asked.

"Come over. I got a package I want to show you." I said. There was pause, some voices.

"Kay, I'll be there soon." he said before hanging up. I tossed the house phone on the couch and went back to the note.

_Bring your weapon, and your friend. Good luck in your new world._

_Captain Lucy._

I balled up the note and threw it in the box.

"Captain? What's that supposed to mean?" there was a knock on my door. It was Jaihan. He had changed to. He had baggy brown shorts, a white shirt, a backpack, and was holding two b-b gun's. He smiled and tried to hand me one.

"Wanna play?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, come look at this." I said, he shrugged, put the gun's back in the holsters, and followed me back into the house.

Jaihan read over the note.

"So what?" He said. "I don't get a fruit?" He laughed and went to my fridge.

"I ate the one I had." Jaihan pulled out a white fruit with black swirls.

"I'll eat this then." he stuck his tongue out.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked as he took a large bite. He swallowed and spit in disgust.

"I don't know but it's disgusting!" he said. I laughed. We went back to the note. There was no more that that.

"So am I captain?" I asked.

"Seems like it." Jaihan shrugged. He had thrown his bag next to mine. I grabbed my bow and put it around my chest and back. The bow squeezed me a bit, but I got used to it. Then, I took my quiver of arrows and strapped it to my pants. Jaihan tapped my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Theres something written in the box." Jaihan said. I looked down and read.

_Press play on the computer._

I shook the mouse, the monitor turned on and the one piece website lit up my screen. Jaihan stood next me.

"Awesome! New episode!" He smiled. I smiled too.

"Lets watch!" I sat down next to him. The bags rolled over to us. I kicked one to the side.

And pressed play.

A blinding light filled my room. The computer turned into a purple swirling vortex thing. Jaihan jumped back.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled. I jumped back too.

"Should we jump?" I asked. Jaihan shook his head.

"We don't know what it is!" He said. I threw him his bag. Then I slung mine over my shoulder. I turned back to him and smiled.

"There's only one way to find out!" I said. Jaihan sighed, throwing his bag over his shoulder. He had a big smile on his face.

"I guess you're right." He said. I grabbed his arm, he grabbed mine.

"Hold on tight." I smirked, we stepped back and jumped into the vortex, bag, weapons and all. I screamed as we were tossed back and fourth.

We woke up on a hard concrete floor. I rubbed my head. Jaihan yelled in surprise.

"What!? What!?" I yelled. He pulled me to the window of a random house. I saw myself. I was in shock.

My brown hair had grown, it was spiky at the top and the edges spiked out, it looked like it would be sharp, but they were soft. I looked like an Anime character! My eyes were big and brown. My clothes looked brighter and sharply drawn. My chest... WHAT THE HELL!? My chest was huge. I blushed in embarrassment. I looked over at Jaihan, he looked like an Anime character too. His hair that was usually down, now spiked at the top of his head, his eyes were bigger, his clothes brighter.

We looked at ourselves then at each other. I felt something sharp poke my side. It was my quiver. I grabbed one arrow. Instead of the blunt tips, like my mom had bought me to practice with, was a sharp tip. Instead of my training bow, I had a wooden one. Jaihan saw this and pulled out his b-b guns, they had been replaced with pistols. He shot and a real bullet came out.

"PUT THOSE AWAY!" I yelled. He shoved them back in the holster.

Jaihan and I went into the town. We heard a shout.

"Lets go!" Jaihan shouted. I nodded and ran after him. We turned a corner. I was surprised wen I saw a woman being attacked, or rather, defending themselves with a blue rod. Me and Jaihan hid in the bushes. We saw more people, a swordsman, a reindeer, a sharpshooter, someone who looked like a waiter, another woman, a cyborg, and a boy who was stretching. Wait... STRETCHING!? I nudged Jaihan.

"Do you know who that is!" I hissed. He nodded.

"You don't think..." he trailed off.

"I do think! We're on Water seven!: I said. Jaihan shook his head.

"This is crazy." he said. Well, it was but. If they really were the straw hat pirates whom I adore so much...

"We have to help them!" I said. Jaihan looked at me.

"Are you crazy?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I might be. But you read the note! I'm your captain! You're my fist mate! Now do what I say!" I demanded.

Jaihan rolled his eyes.

"Sure sure Captain." he pulled out his guns, spinning them like an expert. "Bullet illusion! Demon shot!" he yelled, shooting both guns. The pirate crew looked to the side. The people, CP-9 were in shock then back up. I was in shock too. It seems Jaihan had shot two gigantic demons. I assumed they weren't real. I jumped out.

"Don't move!" I told the straw hats they froze when they saw me the CP-9 were running quickly. Something came to my mind, "Mad Hatter Perspective! Close shot!" I yelled, suddenly, it appeared as if I was closer to the fleeing CP-9 then I actually was, I could aim better, and shot them all dead in the back, knocking them unconscious for the time being. Jaihan and me ran over the the pirates.

"Lets go!" Jaihan yelled. The crew looked at each other and nodded.

I ran ahead of Jaihan, Luffy ran ahead of his crew.

"You guys are strong!" he smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks!" I said, it meant a lot that Luffy though I was strong. "I'm Lucy! That's my first mate Jaihan!" I told him. He smiled.

"You guys should join my crew!" He grinned. I shook my head.

"Sorry but, I'll be in an alliance with you! We can travel together!" I said. Luffy pouted. Then he smiled.

"That sounds fun!" he huffed. I smiled.

"Well, can we ride on your ship? We don't rally have one..." I smiled. Luffy laughed.  
"You're very strange Lucy!" he said as we jumped on the Going Merry.

I smiled at Jaihan. He smiled back.

"This could be fun." He said.

"More fun then ever!" I grinned. And we shakily set sail on the broken boat.


	3. Not A Chapter: Devil Fruit explanation!

**I just thought I would explain the devils fruits Jaihan and I have. **

Mad Hatter Fruit-  Like the Mad hatter in the newer 'Alice in Wonderland' I have the ability to change things to my own perspective. For example, if a bullet was coming at me, if I timed it right I could make it appear to myself as if a giant bullet was flying to my opponent, then I take my perspective and make it reality. I can willingly change things to how I want them to be. Also, if say, Luffy was closer to me than Zoro, Luffy would look bigger, taking that into account I could make it so Luffy was actually the bigger one of the two. I rely on the way people look at things to attack. My ability comes in handy in many situations, if a canon ball is coming from far away, it will look smaller, I simply make that view a reality, true, it will bring it closer but it will be much smaller. I can also fix things by finding a point of view that makes it like you can barley tell it was destroyed.

Illusion Illusion Fruit- Jaihan has the ability to alter reality. Like a advance magician, he has to rely on his ability to trick you in order to make you see the things that aren't really there. The hand is quicker than the eye they say, taking that Jaihan can make himself appear quicker by making the illusion that he's faster. The ability is mainly on how far he can trick you into thinking something that's not true. For example, he could much more easily trick Luffy into believing he has picked up a mountain than he could to Nami who's smarter. But with an extra effort he could trick Nami as well, though his technique is more affective on the simple minded and the unsuspecting, it is a very powerful weapon. Especially during surprise attacks. His ability puts people like Luffy and Chopper at a disadvantage if they were to fight.

**Together we are almost unstoppable, since we can both alter reality. But if someone were to see through Jaihan's illusion, since I can see the illusion it appears real to me so I can take that and make it so it is real, this can confuse the enemy and put them at a disadvantage. When we fight together, you really have to think and see when something comes from illusion to reality or vise versa. **


	4. Childish Decisions! Am I truly happy?

Luffy clapped. I smiled.

"Do something else! What else can you do!" Chopper asked, smiling. I had shown them a bullet shrinking technique. I nodded.

"Watch this!" I grabbed Luffy's apple and put it next to a mirror. "Perspective change! Double!" I held my hands forward. Then, I reached in the mirror, that wasn't there anymore, pulling out a second apple and tossing it to Luffy. Luffy and Chopper cheered. I smiled.

"Can you guys do something together?" Chopper asked. I looked at Jaihan, who shrugged.

"I guess so!" I smiled, then Jaihan pulled out his guns.

"Illusion shot! Wolf!" A wolf came from his gun. I smiled.

"Perspective change! Illusion reality!" I ran my hand into the wolf and it stopped, the wolf was now real.

Robin walked over to me.

"Hatter-san." She opened a book.

"What's up?" I asked.  
"I've been reading up on your fruit." She smiled. I nodded,

"what's it say!?" I asked excitingly.

"It says your ability's work on people as well, should we give it a try?" she asked. I nodded in joy.

"Who want's to try?" I asked, Luffy jumped forward, pulling Zoro along with him. I thought.

"Alright! Luffy stand here!" I put him almost in front of me.

"Zoro go over there!" I pointed to the farther side of the room. Then I rubbed my hands together. Jaihan sat near Sanji, watching with interest. "Perspective change! Shrink!" I yelled.

Luffy looked around.

"Nothing happened." He complained. I held up a finger, then grabbed Zoro's shirt, lifting up the now tiny swordsman.

"Ta-da!" I smiled. Luffy cheered.

"Wow! Zoro's puny!" He shouted. Sanji broke out laughing. Zoro kicked in my hand.

"Change me back!" He shouted. I laughed, holding him closer so he looked bigger.

"Perspective change! Grow!" I yelled, when I backed away, Zoro was normal sized. More or less. He sat back down.

"Do me next!" Chopper grabbed my arm. I smiled, when Jaihan cut in,

"I think we need to talk Captain." he dragged me into another room.

We stood outside.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We really need to find out how to get home!" He said.

"What? Why? I love it here!" I spun around.

"trust me, I love it too." he motioned to my chest, I punched him. He staggered and stood. "BUT!" I crossed my arms.

"But?" I growled.

"But, we can't just stay here! It's dangerous!"

"But were a perfect team!" I whined. "We're indestructible!" I cheered.

"Lucy, what about your parents?" he asked. I sat down.

"What about them? All they did was yell at me! They always thought I couldn't do anything! They wouldn't let me try when I knew I could succeed!" I argued.

"But they loved you!" He snapped back.

"Well they sure had a weird way of showing it!" I shouted. I started walking away.

"Were are you going?" Jaihan asked.

"Away from you!" I shouted back, then I ran away.

Really! I can't believe him! I finally found somewhere where I can be myself! Somewhere I belong! Why would he try and take that away? I'm having fun! More fun then I've ever had! When I was fighting back there, running, laughing with everyone... I felt like... like... like I was alive! That's it! I'm alive here! I was as good as dead in the real world! This world, I can be someone! I can stir up trouble! A bounty! 'Mad-Hatter Lucy' pasted across the front page of a newspaper! That's what I want! I couldn't get recognized at home. But I sure as hell can get some real fame here! Jaihan just doesn't understand! If he want's to go home let him!

A voice pulled me from thought.

"Hatter-san? Is something bothering you?" It was Robin. I looked over.

"No! I'm fine!" I grinned.

"That's not what your tears say." She sat next to me. I wiped my eyes. I guess I could tell Robin...

"It's just... I'm not from this world." I admitted.

"What?"

"I'm from the real world! Or, you know. I don't know how to explain this." I sighed.

"You should try." Robin was interested now.

"Well, in my world, there's this form of Japanese art, it's called Anime. People draw up characters and make them into television shows." I told her. She nodded. "Well, in my world, that's all you are! A TV show!" I blurted out. Robin nodded.

"Continue." She said.

"And... and... the only time I felt like myself was when I watched you guys on TV! When I saw you fight and watching the crew grow, I wanted to be with you guys!" I muttered. "And so, it was yesterday, I wished on a star that I could come here, be with you guys." Then I looked up with tears in my eyes. "It was just a wish! I didn't know it would come true! I didn't know... anything..." then I looked back down. "And now... I'm afraid I can't get home... I'm stuck here. I got Jaihan stuck here... this is my fault. We can't get back!" I cried.

Robin just stared.

"That is an interesting story. What would make you wish to be here?" She asked.

"Well... you guys.. you're like a real family! You believe in each other! You never try to put each other down! You're all willing to risk your life for each other! I just... wanted to have that too." I muttered. Robin hugged me.

"Sounds like you made a pretty childish decision." She sighed.

"Or, I made the decision that was right for me." I said. Robin chuckled.

"That is also a possibility." She grinned. "i think.. you should tell Captain-san and the others. If we find a way to get you home, maybe you can make your decision along the way. It's your choice, if you stay or go." Robin smiled. I nodded.

"Okay! I'll tell them!" I smiled, and we walked back.

Jaihan stood up when I came through the door.

"Where were you!?" He asked. I sighed.

"Nowhere." I shrugged. Jaihan let out a long breath. So I spilled it. All of it. The show, the wish, everything. The crew stared at me. They stared at Jaihan.

"WHAT!?" They yelled.

"You're not from this world?" Nami asked.

"What world are you from!?" Sanji spoke.

"Were a television show?" Zoro asked.

"So you guys are like, aliens!?" Luffy asked, eyes shining.

"Well, I guess you could say that Luffy." I smirked. Jaihan sighed.

"Well, now that that's cleared, can we travel with you guys? As you can see, my captains a bit... stupid." I glared.

"Some first mate you are!" I yelled.

"I feel your pain." Zoro said to Jaihan, who nodded.

"HEY!" Me and Luffy yelled.

We stuck around for a few days while Franky built the new ship. Usopp was nowhere to be found, the marines came and went, all was well, except for the Usopp thing. I had been practicing with my bow and arrow, Jaihan worked on his devils fruit skills with me. We had fun. I jumped from roof top to roof top, then stopped, I reached in my pocket to pull out my cell phone. Oh, did I mention? My cell's a snail... yep! A pocket sized Den-den mushi!I spun it around, thinking about calling my mom. Like that would work. I dropped the snail in my pocket.

I smiled at the Water 7. I saw the ship being built, I saw Zoro rushing around, Luffy at a snack stand. Jaihan sparring with Sanji... I love it here! I almost don't want to leave... Wait...

Did I just say almost?


	5. A normal day from now on! (short)

I played on the deck with Luffy tag was easy since I could change my point of view. Luffy would complain how it wasn't fair. Jaihan was sleeping next to Zoro. They were pretty good friends, since apparently both Luffy and I were idiots. I was wearing something I had bought with my money. A black dress with a red spade on it, red leggings, and a red top hat with a black band around it. It had been a few days since we left Water 7 with Franky. I had met Luffy's grandad. Him and Coby were the only other two who knew about me and Jaihan.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Luffy, he let me sit on the ships head with him.

"I guess we find you guys a way to get home." He looked a bit sad. I smiled at the sea before me.

"I don't think I want to go home." I smiled. Luffy smiled too.

"Really!?" he asked, when a newspaper was dropped in Nami's hand.

Nami screamed when she read the head line. She showed it to Jaihan whose eye twitched in annoyance. He showed it to me. It said 'Mad Hatter Lucy' It was a picture someone had taken, it was said to be for a restaurant advertisement... I guess it was a marine in disguise. I was wearing my outfit, and I was winking, tipping the rim of my hat, and I had a large smile on my face. It said my ability was unknown. I smiled.

"Look Luffy look! A bounty of 2,000,000 for defeating the Cp9!" I cheered. He high fived me. Jaihan hit my head.

"It's not a good thing!" He yelled. I laughed and cheered with Luffy.

Maybe having a bounty wasn't such a good thing... In the next town, I unfortunately met Smoker. He chased me through the town. One, because I was a pirate. Two, because while I watched the show back in my world, I had made a nickname for him... and I guess it slipped out. He;s still chasing me.

"NO NO NO! SMOKEY-KUN!" I screamed, not knowing how to fight him. I can't change smoke. I was so screwed.

I screamed for Jaihan.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JAIHAN! SAVE ME!" I cried. Smoker was still hot on my trail.

"FREEZE YOU DAMNED PIRATE!" He shouted.

"LIKE HELL!" I shouted back.

"Illusion Illusion- Wall!" Jaihan's voice yelled, a wall came between me and smoker. I involuntarily made it real. Smoker smashed into it. I laughed, jumping down from the roof. It was fun. While it lasted anyway.

I ran with Jaihan back to the ship. I was going to buy some arrows... I guess not. We were back on the ship and Luffy laughed at what we did to Smoker.

"And he just ran into the wall!" I laughed out loud. "Smokey-kun's so stupid." I chuckled. Nami laughed at the nickname, giving me a high five. Jaihan sighed.

"You really are getting to comfortable here." He shook his head. I smiled.

"I love it here!" I grinned. He sat down.

"I guess I like it here too!" he smiled.

**Sorry this was so short :P I just though I owed you guys from the week of no updates. XD it was small but fun to write! Later!**


	6. Man Hunt! Straw Hat edition!

It was days later. Days after Usopp left, Days after the Going Merry died, and days after Usopp came back. Yes, I did cry at the Going Merry. I cried a lot. Though I hadn't been there though everything, I kinda was, in a way. Jaihan cried to. He claimed there was something in his eye though... But now, here we were on the Thousand Sunny. I had bought some new clothes. A red shirt, a black tail coat, black knee length shorts, and a black top hat with the ace of hearts tucked in the red band. I ditched my bow for a better one, Franky made it for me. It looked like a long cane, but if you pulled on a certain part, a long string came out and it was a bow. I even had my own room. There was a wall full of mirrors, and my bed appeared to levitate off the ground, all over the walls were pictures of playing cards. I was really starting to live up to my title 'Mad Hatter'.

I have been recognized as a Captain. Thanks to my little run-in with Smokey. My wanted poster, it was a picture of me with my back turned to the camera, I was looking over my shoulder tipping my hat at the camera man. I thought he was a camera man anyway... I guess he was a Marine. So anyway, I was laying here, next to my best friend Luffy. We were looking at the sky as the ship floated through the water. I was telling him what it was like in my world.

"Yeah, I have had some adventures, not as many as you though. They weren't as fun either. " I shrugged. Luffy looked over, then sat up.

"Tell me about them!" He insisted. I sat up and smiled.

"Alright! So there's this place on a street near mine, it's called 'The Quarry!'" And I spun off on a tale of the large game of man hunt we played, how we climbed up mountains, crawled through prickly grass and thorns, hide from foxes, coyotes, deer, and each other, hide in trees, took cover behind rocks, threw ricks at each other, slid down mountains of dirt and jumped off small cliffs, shot at each other and captured one another until one team was left standing.

"This Man-hunt game sounds really fun!" Luffy smiled. I nodded.

"It is! We should play one day." I grinned.

"How do you play?" He asked.

I happily explained.

"Well, it usually takes place in a large area with different terrains, like the woods. There are two captains on each team, one team hunts the other! And you capture the hiding team and bring them to your base. But the hiding teams have to try and take down the other team and steal your flag! Anything goes! Fighting, sneak attacks, double teaming, there's no 'not fair' in Man-hunt!" I smiled, Luffy's eyes were shining. Jaihan and the rest of the crew were looking up, listening to my explanation of Man-hunt. Zoro smiled.

"So it's a type of training. I'm up for it." He said. Luffy jumped up.

"Let's play!" He said.

"No way Luffy! Your team would just attack the other team!" Usopp yelled.

"I'm up for it." Sanji smiled.

"I wanna play! I wanna play!" Chopper jumped.

"It sound's more like a game of planning and strategy. I'm in." Nami said.

"I'd love to play a game from another world. It's intriguing." Robin stood, agreeing to play.

"It's sounds like a SUPER game!" Franky cheered. Jaihan smiled.

"I'm always up for Man hunt. So it's settled." I jumped down.

"Yep! Let's play!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

We landed on an island. It was small, deserted. The perfect place to play. I stood in front of the crew with Luffy. He said we should both be captains since we were already captains. He let me pick first.

"Jaihan!" I said, he walked over and stood by me.

"Zoro!" Luffy called, Zoro stood near Luffy.

"Nami!" I grinned, she came over to me.

"Franky!" Luffy called.

"Sanji!" I smiled. The cook happily came over, glaring at Zoro.

"Chopper!" Luffy said, the small reindeer scurried over to Luffy.

"Robin!" I smiled.

"Usopp!" Luffy cheered, the marks men breathed a sigh a relief, happy to be on his captains team. Luffy looked over at me. "My team's way stronger than yours." He stuck his tongue out. And I shrugged.

"If you're so sure of yourself, you go hide!" I smirked.

"I will! Lets go everyone! I have plan!" Luffy left, running into the forest.

I laughed when he was gone.

"You're not as dumb as we thought." Nami smiled.

"What?" Jaihan was confused. "Lucy! You could've chosen the stronger crew members! No offense." He said. I shook my head.

"Nope, Zoro get's lost to easily, Chopper and Usopp are cowards when it comes to things like this, and Franky's way to loud." I smirked.

"I'd rather have the smarter team any day." I looked over my team. Nami, a navigator. Robin, an archeologist. Sanji, the smartest cook I know. Jaihan my best friend. I smiled and nodded to myself.

"I see, they might be strong, but we can trap them." Sanji said. I nodded.

"And I chose Jaihan because now we have two Illusion masters." I smiled.

"Very clever Hatter-san." Robin smiled. I nodded.

"Sanji, go after Zoro. You're the only one who can stand up to him." I handed him some rope and he smiled evilly. "Nami, you deal with Chopper and Usopp, Robin, keep a look out and help us if you see an opportunity." I nodded at the plan.

"What about me?" Jaihan asked.

"You're going after Franky." I said.

"And you?" Everyone faced me, waiting.

"Me? I'm going after Luffy." I smiled.

Robin stayed back at the base. She had eyes all over the place though. Even, creepily enough, a small mouth on the pocket of each of our clothes.

"Sanji's found Zoro." She informed me. I nodded.

"Tell him he doesn't have to beat Zoro, just lead him into a corner. You hold him still so Sanji can tie him up. Take his swords too, not taking any chances." I spoke as I ran.

"Sure thing Hatter-san." She said. After a few feet, there was a large blast that told me Jaihan was facing Franky. I chuckled and hopped into a tree, looking for any sign of Luffy. I looked down when I heard some footsteps. Nami was dragging Usopp and Chopper. I swung down to face her.

"Nami!" I smiled, she screamed and then collected herself.

"Oh, Lucy." She breathed.

"Nice catch!" I motioned to the boys. She nodded, spinning her Climate tact.

"It was easy." She smiled, and continued to our base.  
"Robin! If you can hear me, cover Nami!" I yelled into the forest. Then I continued on my way. The forest was thick, the perfect place to hide out. All the other crew members were accounted for... where was Luffy?

I came to a clearing, looking around. It was getting dark. I wonder if we were winning... I haven't heard of any captures on our side. Or the other side apart from Usopp and Chopper. Zoro would take longer. I set Sanji up against him because it would be a while until I could team someone up to back him up.

"Banzai!" I voice yelled from the trees.

"Wha-?" I was attacked by an air born Luffy. We tumbled on the ground. "Ha! Found you!" I said.

"No! I found you!" He laughed. I stared forward.

"Mad hatter perspective. Fall!" I yelled, the branch above us, that appeared to have a crack on it. Now did, and it fell, hitting Luffy in the had and knocking him off me.

"Gum Gum Whip!" He lashed out at me. I jumped and shot three arrows. Luffy dodged and came at me from the side. I moved out the way and ducked from his punch. I gave a quick blow to his stomach and he flew back some. "Didn't hurt!" Luffy yelled, "Gum Gum Pistol!" He punched and hit my side.

"Ow crap!" I rolled on the ground and hit a tree. "Dammit Luffy!" I grinned, wiping blood from my mouth. He smiled.

"All's fair in Man hunt!" He yelled.

"Ah, Touche." I smiled. Then I jumped up and kicked forward. I sent Luffy stumbling back , he tried to punch but I ducked and kicked his feet out from under him. He rolled and jumped back, standing in front of a tree. I jumped up. "Captured!" I yelled. Luffy looked confused until Robins hands came out the tree and wrapped around him.

"Ah! Hey! No fair!" He laughed when the hands started tickling him.

"All's fair in Man hunt." I grinned. Then Robin spoke.

"Zoro and Franky have been captured.

"What!?" Luffy laughed.

"I won!" I cheered, grabbing the flag from Luffy's pocket.

Back on the ship everyone was battered and bruised. Luffy turned to me.

"Tell us another game from your world!" He shook my arm. The crew stood, waiting. Jaihan sighed and shook his head. Waiting from another story. I smiled.

"Well, there's Slender man." I said. Usopp shivered.

"Sounds scary." He muttered.

"He is! He's an eight foot tall, paper white, faceless man! He has seven tentacles and preys on children and teenagers! He can phase from one spot to another and uses hypnosis to trick you into walking right up to him! Many people have seen him, but they've either gone missing, or are dead now. Some had time to write about it before they die. In fact in one story he stabbed someone's eyes out with a pencil!" I said.

"AHHH! SCARY!" Usopp and Chopper yelled.

"I'd slice this Slender man of yours to bits." Zoro grinned. Luffy laughed.

"You can try. Anyway. There a game, where one of us had to be Slender man and-" Again, I spun off on how to play 'Slender man'.

The crew listened intently. In fact, no one noticed the barrel floating in the water until it knocked into the boat.

"and whoever finds all the notes first-" I looked back. "What was that?" I asked. We all looked over the rail.

"It's a barrel..." Sanji said.

"Let's haul it up!" Luffy said.

"Yeah!" I agreed. Two captains against one crew, and Jaihan. They brought the barrel up to the deck.


	7. The Cup Song! Meeting Brook!

The barrel was a flare. We watched it explode into the sky.

"Cool!" Me and Luffy cheered.

"It's not cool!" Jaihan, Sanji and Zoro yelled.

"What if it's a message?" Nami shivered.

"Are we gonna get killed!?" Usopp squealed.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Robin chuckled. Chopper and Usopp and Nami screamed and Franky laughed.

"If we sail away fast enough we won't have to stay and find out." I suggested.

"Good plan Lucy!" Usopp wrapped an arm around my shoulders, Chopper hugged my leg and Nami ruffled my hair.

"Full speed ahead!" Luffy cheered. Franky made the boat go faster, bringing us into a large foggy area.

I looked around.

"This place it a dump." I muttered.

"You can say that again." Sanji puffed out some smoke.

"This place is a dump." Luffy laughed, sliding off the ships head. I laughed along with him. Zoro stood.

"Shh, what's that?" He said. We were all quiet. I heard it, a soft singing voice.

"_Yohohohooo, yohohoho_." It sang. Chopper and Usopp squealed, Nami shrunk behind Robin who listened along with Franky, Zoro and Sanji. Luffy tilted his head at the song. Jaihan took out his pistols and stood by me. Me? I did the only logical thing.

"_Yohohohoo! Yo-hoho-hoo._" I sang. The crew stared wide eyed at me. The voice sang again. I sung back.

"It's getting closer, Lucy, stay close." Jaihan stood closer.

"AND QUIT SINGING!" Usopp shouted.

A large boat came into view.

"there!" Luffy pointed. We all looked and saw a skeleton, with an Afro.  
"Cool! Come on!" I shouted, jumping to the next ship. Luffy followed.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled.

"Lucy!" Jaihan shouted. I looked back, the first mates looked at each other, sighed, and jumped after us. On The ship, Luffy poked at the skeleton.

"It's cool!" He laughed.

"It has an Afro!" I giggled, feeling the fluffy hair mass.

"MORONS!" We flinched at Zoro and Jaihan's voice. They picked us up by our shirt and dress collar.

"Jaihan! No fair!" I kicked.

"Yeah Zoro!" Luffy glared. The Skeleton stood. We froze.

"It moved." I muttered.

"I saw." Jaihan stuttered.

We stared into the empty eye sockets that stared back at us.

"A mystery skeleton?" Luffy asked.

"Must be." Me, Zoro, and Jaihan replied.

"Yohohoho! Visitors?" The Skeleton said. We all screamed. "Don't be alarmed!" The Skeleton said. Luffy pulled away from Zoro.

"Join my crew!" he demanded.

"Sure." the Skeleton.

"So fast..." Zoro and Jaihan breathed. I pulled away from Jaihan.

"How are you alive?" I asked.

"Ah, young lady, was that you singing?" He asked, ignoring my question.

"Yes it was! Was that you singing?" I asked.

"It was. I am a musician! Call me Brook!" Brook said.

"Ok Brook! I'm Lucy!" I smiled.

"So cool!" Luffy cheered, running around the skeleton.

"Miss Lucy?" Brook asked.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"May I see your panties?" He asked. Everyone froze.

Zoro's face had a look of disgust on it. Luffy was laughing. My face was red with embarrassment and anger. Jaihan was shooting the fast moving Brook.

"KILL! I'll KILL HIM!" He yelled.

"Yohohoho!" Brook was screaming. After everything calmed down, we went back to the Thousand Sunny. I crossed my arms. "I really do apologize, Lucy-san." Brook bowed. I looked up at him.

"It's alright! I'm not mad!" I smiled. Brook smiled.

"Good! Then! How bout a song!" He suggested.

"Sounds nice." Robin smiled, Nami nodded.

"Super!" Franky cheered.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" Me and Luffy chanted. Usopp and Chopper were hiding but they nodded. Zoro and Jaihan clanked their cups together and cheered.

When Brook's song was over, they had a fun party.

"Lucy! You can sing too right? You sing!" Nami smiled.

"Me?" I tilted my head.

"yeah! Sing a song!" Jaihan slurred as he pushed me. I looked back at him and laughed.  
"You're drunk!" I giggled.

"Sing!" Luffy told me. "Captains orders!"

"I'm a Captain too!"

"So?"  
"...Fine." I muttered. I looked around. "Sanji! Do you have a plastic cup?" I asked. He went into the cabinet and handed on to me. I sat at the table and everyone was quiet, watching. Jaihan slurred,

"Wait? You're gonna do that?" He asked as I started clapping.

"Sure am! Guys, this is a song kids do back in my world." I hit the table three times and started the famous cup song.

I sung with the cups rhythm.

"_I Bought a ticket for the long way round,_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way!_

_And I sure would like some sweet company..._

_cause I'm leavin' tomorrow,_

_what do ya say?_

_When I'm gone!_

_When I'm gone!_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair,_

_you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh,_

_you're gonna miss me when I'm gone." _

The crew clapped as I kept the cups rhythm, cheering and dancing.

"So cool!" Luffy clapped. "Teach me!" He demanded. I nodded and sung again-

"_I got a ticket for the long way round!_

_One with the prettiest of views!_

_It's got mountains,_

_it's got rivers,_

_it's got sights that'll make you shiver,_

_but it sure would be prettier with you._

_When I'm gone!_

_When I'm gone!_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk!_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk! Oh!_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!_

I sung a bit quieter, the crew was quiet so they could hear, all of them smiling.

"_When I'm gone,_

_when I'm gone._

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair,_

_Oh, you;re gonna miss me everywhere, yeah,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!" _

I preformed the last few moves and slammed the cup down for a loud 'clank' noise. Luffy sat next to me with his own cup.

"Show me!" he said. Robin retrieved her own cup, so did Nami and Chopper.

"We'll try as well." Robin smiled. Brook grabbed a cup too.

"Yohohoho! Very interesting, I never knew a cup could be an instrument!" He said. And we all sat, Jaihan knew it too, he helped in demonstrating. Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Franky watched interested.

"So, Clap, clap," I clapped twice. "One two three." I tapped the table. "Clap." I clapped again. "Pick-up." I picked up the cup and moved it over. "Clap," I clapped. The crew followed my every move, "Grab," I twisted my left hand and grabbed it. "tap," I tapped the open part of the cup against my right hand. "Tap," I tapped the bottom corner of the cup against the table. "Switch," I switched the cup upwards into my other hand. "slap." I slapped my left hand on the table. "down." I slammed the cup face down onto the table.

Robin had it down, as did Nami and Brook. Sanji and Usopp tried as well. Sanji succeeding, Usopp and Luffy practicing while I helped Chopper. Zoro did it once, he learned from watching. Franky did it as well. Soon, we were all making the cup rhythm and singing "When I'm gone." Except for Zoro, he went out to watch for land at some point.

**Sorry! Would've posted yesterday but, I went to Six Flags New England! Rode all the roller coasters :3  
****Luffy- Soo cool!  
Zoro- Hn...  
Me- Yeah they came too, Zoro's real tired. Right, Zoro?  
Zoro-Zzzz  
Luffy- Zoro?  
Zoro-Zzzzz...  
Me-... ok, let's do it! Luffy!  
Me and Luffy- Read and review! Enjoy the story!**


End file.
